team_friendships_adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
A Little Bit Too Vain in Us
A Little Bit Too Vain in Us is the Chronicles episode of Team Friendship's Adventures. Summary When James, Rarity, Human Rarity and even Vanity Smurf get sent by the Cutie Map to , they find their friendship mission is to help a family who are vain to the core, but Vanity is so distracted at the thought of being a hero that he couldn’t and he causes the mission to be more impossible to complete. Plot The episode begins with Vanity Smurf admiring himself with his hand mirror at Smurf Village, as usual. His best friends approached him and greeted him warmly. . . The day is saved, and and the Smurfs start cheering for Vanity. Their cheers soon degenerate to the sound of ringing from an alarm clock, and he wakes up, revealing the opening scene to be a dream. Vanity Smurf wakes up in his bed in his mushroom, feeling excited about the dream he just had and wondered if it could turn into reality. While eating breakfast, Vanity told the other Smurfs about his dream. . Just then, the other Smurfs notice the flower on Vanity’s hat starting to glow. Vanity sees this, panics and rushes to Papa Smurf’s laboratory to show him. Papa Smurf was working on an experiment when Vanity rushes inside. He tells Papa Smurf about his flower glowing and asks him why this is happening. Papa Smurf replies that he doesn’t know but he says that he knows that Princess Twilight Sparkle will know the answer to this. Vanity is relieved to know that his friend Twilight will know what is wrong with his hat. He activates the portal that leads to the Castle of Friendship in Equestria and he and Vanity jump in, traveling to Equestria. At the Castle of Friendship, Thomas, James, Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Starlight Glimmer, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog and Human Rarity are in the throne room, waiting for Vanity to arrive through the portal from the village to the castle. Suddenly, Papa Smurf and Vanity bursting into Twilight Sparkle's throne room through the portal. . Twilight tells Vanity to calm down and the reason this is happening is because he has been summoned for his first friendship mission by the Cutie Map. She points to a holographic image of Vanity appears floating over the Cutie Map, along with James’ number five and both Rarity’s cutie marks. Papa Smurf is really surprised that a Smurf has never been called by the map before while Vanity is now thrilled to have a chance to prove himself to be a hero. Papa Smurf then asks where the problem is taking place at. Starlight replies that it’s at and points to . . ????? In the meantime, Vanity was sitting sadly on a rock in the forest and looking at his reflection in a river, deeply ashamed of himself for . He was about to when he heard someone crying for help. He looks to the left of the river and was shocked to see . And worse of all, she is heading towards a waterfall! Vanity finds himself not knowing what to do, but then realizes that he got to save her life. He swings on a vine and catches just as she was about the . Just then, James, Rarity, Human Rarity, and arrive. are re. ????? With this, James’ number five on his tender, Rarity’s cutie mark, Human Rarity’s geode and the flower on Vanity's hat glow, signifying a successful friendship mission. . On the train back to Equestria, . . The episode ends with the four friends laughing together as the train chuffs into the sunset. Major Events Characters Notes * Friendship Report: learned that . * This episode revolves around Vanity Smurf. Trivia Category:Chronicles Episodes‏‎